<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by useless_slytherclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234857">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_slytherclaw/pseuds/useless_slytherclaw'>useless_slytherclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midnight Cobra [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brain's a shitty foster father, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Midnight's a tease, Pre-Oracion Seis Arc, idiot teenagers who don't know how to deal with feelings, the oracion seis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_slytherclaw/pseuds/useless_slytherclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobra and Midnight admit they are interested in each other.</p><p>"Soon Cobra has Midnight pinned to the ground with the arm behind his back.  Cobra can feel the heat of the body pressed against his own and hear the sound of ragged breathing and heart racing.  Light from the windows on Midnight’s sweat-slick skin accentuates his muscles.  Cobra suddenly feels his heartbeat speeding up in a way that has nothing to do with the fight."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cobra | Erik/Midnight, Cobra | Erik/Midnight | Macbeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midnight Cobra [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm terrible at ratings/warnings.  Cannon typical violence here.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cobra and Midnight training together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Late morning sunlight shines through the windows of the Oracion Seis guildhall. The walls of the dining area are simple stone and so is the floor, but the furniture is exquisite.  Angel is lounging on a settee in her white and feathered dress, talking and talking. Sitting on the other side of the room with a coffee in his hands, Cobra is desperately regretting his choice to come here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel,” he says at last, “If you don't shut up long enough for me to finish my coffee.  I’m going to feed you to Cubellios for breakfast.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel just laughs, “you wouldn’t.”  Cobra smiles slightly at the sound of her laugh; even after years of freedom.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might if you don’t let me finish my coffee.” He waves his mug in her general direction.  Angel pouts but shuts up, and Cobra raises a hand in gratitude. Cubellios picks her head up off the floor to press it into Cobra’s hand.  With a soft smile, Angel watches as Cobra pets Cubellios.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound comes from far down a hallway to the left, and Cobra cocks his head towards it.  “I don’t believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Angel asks, looking towards the hallway and seeing nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait.”  A minute later Midnight saunters into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Angel says to Cobra, “I don’t believe it.”  Midnight rolls his eyes and flips the braid hanging by the side of his face as he approaches Cobra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midnight,” Angel says, obviously annoyed at being ignored.  “What do you think of my new dress!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks exactly like your other ones: white with feathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The neckline is different!” Angel protests loudly, but Midnight turns away from her and continues his walk towards Cobra.  Angel begins to rant about useless boys who don’t know the first thing about fashion, but no one is listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra watches Midnight saunter closer; he can’t help it, Midnight looks good.  Midnight has his hands in his pockets and Cobra could swear that Midnight is teasing him as he walks closer.  Bracing one hand on the table, Midnight leans over Cobra, who's still sitting. Midnight’s eyes are hot and a small smirk lifts up the corner of his plum painted lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you might like to train with me today, Cobra.”  Purple eyes meet red ones and Cobra smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any time, Midnight.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, children,” Brain’s voice comes from the door.  Midnight jerks back; he turns his back on Cobra and crosses his arms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father,” Midnight and Angel say.  Cobra just nods his head. He can hear Brain’s thoughts; he knows that Brain doesn’t see them as his children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a new dress, Angel.”  Angel smiles brightly and sits up.  “I assume that means your mission went well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, father,” Angel says, her smile growing wicked.  “Foolish light mage never had a chance.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a shiny gold key, waving it at them proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done.  And, Midnight,” Brain moves his attention across the room, “It’s early for you, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch.  I’m going to train.”  Brain smiles at him proudly, and Cobra imagines that he can hear Midnight’s satisfaction.  He just stares at Brain, part of him hates the way that Brain uses the desires of his friends to manipulate them and part of him is impressed.  It’s not just their five prayers that Brain uses; though that’s how he helped them attain their magic; it’s Angel’s desire for attention and Midnight’s desire to be cared for.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to think about it anymore, Cobra gets up and heads towards the hallway without looking at Brain.</span>
</p><p><span>“Cobra,” Brain says.  Cobra hears both of Brain’s thoughts: </span><em><span>there’s a reason you two are the strongest</span></em><span> and</span><em><span> don't forget,</span></em> <em><span>this is our secret</span></em><span>.  Cobra pauses in the doorway, hands still in his pockets, he looks back over his shoulder at Brain and nods.</span></p><p>
  <span>There are many reasons why Cobra keeps Brain’s secrets </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Firstly: He owes Brain, not just for freeing him from the Tower of Heaven, but for all of his friends and for the magic they have all learned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Secondly: Brain means them no harm.  He wants the Seis to be successful, even if it’s for selfish reasons.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirdly: Cobra doesn’t want to see the sorrow in their faces, especially Midnight’s, if they find out their ‘father’ doesn’t actually care for them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fourthly: If they turn on Brain, Brain will turn on them and his friends will be hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Cobra keeps Brain’s secret and ignores the bad taste it leaves in his mouth.  He stalks down the hall and towards the training room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight’s footsteps echo on the stone behind him, and Cobra pauses to let him catch up.  Intense garnet eyes study Cobra’s face, but Cobra looks back at him impassively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know his secret,” Midnight says.  It’s not a question.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a lot of secrets, M.” Cobra taps his right ear.  ”I try to let people keep them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long moment, they just stand there, staring at each other.  Midnight seems to be searching Cobra’s face for something. Once again, the silence caused by Midnight's reflector magic frustrates Cobra.  Does Midnight suspect something about Brain? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you,” Midnight finally says very quietly and turns away.  Cobra wants to grab him and tell him everything. But he doesn’t, even though his stomach twists and anger at Brain blooms: anger that Brain is forcing a wedge between him and Midnight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair continues in silence to the training room.  Midnight places his hand on the Lacrima in the middle of the door, and it swings open.  Lacrima and runes line the walls, floor, and ceilings of the training room, placed there to contain the magic of the Oración Seis and stop them from bringing down the entire guildhall every time they train. The room is several stories tall and there’s a large reinforced glass window that allows people to watch the training session.  Brain’s the only one who uses it regularly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra tosses aside his white coat.  He could fight with it on, but as he’s about to get up close and personal with Midnight’s magic, and he wants as few distractions as possible.  Midnight smirks at him and stretches slowly, black painted fingertip reaching for the sky and black leather vest riding up to reveal the planes of his hip bones.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand-to-hand combat or magic,” Cobra says jokingly, mainly to distract himself.  He knows that Midnight is here to practice his magic.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why we can’t do both,” Midnight says.  “We’ve still got a while before noon. We can warm up with some hand-to-hand combat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A warmup, then,” Cobra grins and rapidly closes in. When they fight with magic, Midnight always wins, but without magic, Cobra has the upper hand.  Cobra throws the first punch, but there’s not a lot of force behind it; Midnight shifts and Cobra’s blow meets air an inch from his face. From there, the fight is a whirlwind. Cobra remains on the offensive, releasing a shower of blows as Midnight dances away from them. Cobra’s faster, and Midnight can’t dodge everything, but Midnight's evasive style turns most of his hits into glancing blows.  The room is full of the sound of breathing and the thud of skin on skin. Cobra doesn’t put full force behind his blows, not wanting to overbalance if Midnight dodges. Until Midnight’s block leaves him exposed and Cobra slams his knee into the other boy’s stomach. Midnight is lifted off the ground and thrown several feet away; his feet connect with the ground and he slides back until he braces one hand on the ground.  Cobra wipes the sweat from his brow as Midnight stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re holding back on me,” Midnight says, though his voice is winded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re warming up,” Cobra points out.  He has no intention of hitting Midnight as hard as he can; he’s familiar with the sound of a body hitting a wall at full force: the thud of the main impact and the sharp crack of a skull against a solid surface.  The idea of that sound coming from Midnight makes Cobra vaguely ill. Besides, he knows that Midnight holds back during their fights as well, because he’s seen what Midnight’s magic can do: cracked skulls, shattered ribs, slit throats, suffocation.  “Besides, do you really want me to give you a concussion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Midnight says with a smile, a real one.  “I suppose that I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They close in again, and Cobra lets himself enjoy the fight.  It’s all familiar; his own body growing warm, the heat of Midnight’s body, the sheen of sweat on their skin, the sound of heavy breathing.  Cobra slowly shifts tactics as more of his hits land: kick to the thigh, a double hit to the ribs, hit to the jaw, palm strike to the chest.  Until he can catch Midnight’s wrist on a block and twists the arm. Midnight lands several kicks, but he can’t escape Cobra’s grip and soon Cobra has Midnight pinned to the ground with the arm behind his back.  Cobra can feel the heat of the body pressed against his own and hear the sound of ragged breathing and heart racing. Light from the windows on Midnight’s sweat-slick skin accentuates his muscles. Cobra suddenly feels his heartbeat speeding up in a way that has nothing to do with the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surrender?” He asks, sounding almost as out of breath as Midnight.  Never one to gracefully admit defeat, Midnight squirms against his grasp until Cobra’s worried that he might dislocate his own shoulder to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough,” the voice surprises both of them.  Cobra immediately releases Midnight and takes several steps back cursing internally.  He shouldn’t have let himself get so focused that he couldn’t hear Brain approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brain is standing behind the lacrima reinforced viewing glass.  “Physical training is important, but I want to see how your magic has been progressing.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra resists the urge to narrow his eyes.  So, Brain has noticed the recent uptake in training sessions and sparring matches between Midnight and Cobra and is suspicious.  Luckily for them, they have </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> been training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight takes several steps away from Cobra.  Both of them take a second to stretch their muscles.  Cobra looks down at his hands as scales rush over his skin and claws grow from the tips of his finger.  Cobra lunges at the same time that Midnight moves his hand. Cobra dives, rolling along the ground, continuing towards Midnight and feeling the rush of air as invisible blades pass over his head.  Not taking the time to stand fully, he lunges from a crouch to catch Midnight in the abdomen with his Sharp Horn attack. The magic, unsurprisingly, does nothing to the other boy, but the force sends him flying back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight doesn’t wait to land before he attacks: hand moving in an attack, even as he twists his body to land without hurting himself.  Cobra manages his Fang Thrust, and rushes forward as his poison devours the attack. However, Midnight’s well aware that Cobra’s best chance lies in getting up close, and he’s already moving away.  He’s attacking again, and Cobra’s forced to move away in order to get clear. Cobra unleashes Poison Dragon’s Roar, which he knows won’t hurt Midnight, but it’s an effective smokescreen as he gets his feet steady underneath him and prepares for the next attack.  Thanks to the attack, he’s able to move in close to Midnight, but Midnight dodges the punch. Even as Cobra moves to right himself and throws a second punch, his clothes suddenly go tight around him, wrapping his arms and trying to pin them to his side. Luckily, it’s just fabric and he rips his arms free; still, the delay is enough for Midnight to get out of melee range.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra recognizes the sweeping motion of Midnight’s hand and even though he blocks with his Fang Thrust, it can’t dissipate the entirety of Midnight’s magic.  Cobra’s body jerks as Spiral Pain grips him, the air around him threatening to crush him; pain lances through his body and his joints creak. But, with Midnight’s reflector magic wrapped around him, he can hear what he’s thinking.  It’s something Cobra has been taking advantage of during their training sessions together. He enjoys the way that Midnight thinks about him: attraction, affection, appreciation, and something deeper and brighter that comforts Cobra even as he ignores it.  The spell only lasts a few seconds, and Cobra has to listen for Midnight’s next move; so he only catches glimpses and snatches. Right now though, Midnight's frustrated at Brain for intruding and that surprises Cobra. Midnight’s always striving for Brain’s approval; a teenager with no apparent rebellion.  For now though, Cobra files the thought away for later consideration, as he dispels the last of Midnight’s magic with his own and easily evades Midnight’s next attack.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra ducks under the next Invisible Scythe, bringing himself closer to Midnight again.  Then his opponent switches tactics, stepping towards Cobra instead of away. Unable to entirely evade the blow, Cobra skids back as he blocks the magically enhanced punch.  He uses his Poison Dragon Guard to block as he hears the telltale whistle of the Invisible Scythe cutting through the air, but it’s a feint and Cobra finds himself caught in Spiral Pain.  It lifts him off his feet and he barely chokes down the cry of pain that tries to climb out of his throat. There it is; Midnight’s heart. He enjoys these fights because he gets Cobra’s undivided attention and the sight of him shirtless and sweaty.  Cobra could almost laugh if it weren’t for the pain. Midnight is expecting him to rush forward again. Smart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra lets the spell disperse on its own and darts forward, Midnight moves to strike with his Scythe, but this time Cobra feints.  He steps to the side and unleashes Poison Dragon’s Roar at Midnight’s unprotected side. Even though Cobra loses sight of Midnight as the vortex of red and black poison smashes into him, he rushes forward ready to strike.  As he expected, Midnight manages to use his reflector magic to block the majority of the roar. Some of it must have hit him, though, because his vest has acid burns that are slowly spreading.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys,” Brain’s voice brings both of them to a halt.  Cobra’s fist is halfway to Midnight’s chest and Midnight’s hand is up to block.  In unison, they turn their heads towards Brain and fall into more relaxed positions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that you have been training.  Cobra, you are getting much better. Very clever.” He stops talking for a moment, but he continues his sentence mentally, for Cobra to hear ‘to use the fact that he can't deflect your hearing magic and attack you at the same time to learn more about his strategy’.  “However, Midnight your progress is less impressive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight drops his head, and his hands clench into fists at his side.  Cobra fights the urge to glare at Brain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are holding back.  You won’t get better if you aren’t giving it your all.  Let me see what you can really do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Father.” Midnight doesn’t look up.  His hair has fallen so that Cobra can’t see his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get back to it!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t hesitate.  Cobra swings forward, but his Sharp Horn attack falls on thin air as Midnight evades.  A magically enhanced kick catches Cobra’s ribs and sends him flying backward. Invisible blades are on him almost before he can raise Poison Dragon’s Guard. The invisible blades appear as holes in the black and red wall.  Still, Cobra can’t see anything around the poison. As soon as the onslaught stops, he breathes in the poison; it tastes like garbage to eat his own poison, but he wants to see where Midnight went. However, Midnight is nowhere to be found.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Cobra a moment to realize that it’s an illusion and to try and listen for Midnight’s location.  But before he can pinpoint the location based on the sound of a racing heart and heavy breathing, Midnight’s magic twists around him, crushing him and throwing him backward.   It’s hard to move his hands, but Cobra does the best he can to break Midnight’s magic with his own. Still, Cobra smacks into the wall of the training room and all of the air is forced out of his lungs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poison Dragon’s Guard,” he gasps out the words as he gets to his feet.  He feels the twisting cyclone of Spiral Pain closing in on him before he sees it.  Moving his arms, he tries to spin his guard spell around himself. Midnight’s spell crashes into his own and shreds of red and black poison rip off and join the whirlwind of the spell.  Gritting his teeth, Cobra funnels more power into his guard spell, holding Spiral Pain at bay. The spell normally lasts a few seconds, but Midnight must be maintaining it, using it to exhaust him.  Cobra has to do something or he’s going to be crushed by the spell. Bracing himself, Cobra shoves more magic energy into the Guard before releasing the spell and casting Poison Dragon’s Fang Thrust.  Spiral Pain rips the poison guard to shreds, but streams of poison take chunks out of Midnight’s spell until the spell shatters. Cobra has his hands up and ready to fight, but as he looks around he can’t find Midnight.  Invisible again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra tries to listen for Midnight but realizes that he can’t hear anything outside his own heartbeat and breathing.  Clever, making sure to include sound in his illusion. However, Cobra can still find him, he sniffs the air. It’s not something he needs to use often, but he still has a Dragon Slayer’s sense of smell.  The whole room smells like sweat and magic and Midnight and Cobra, but it’s concentrated behind him and to the left. Spinning, Cobra lashes out at the illusion with his Fang Thrust, the poison seems to latch on to nothing and consume it.  However, the illusion doesn’t break. Midnight’s smell is moving to the right now. With a growl, he casts Poison Dragon’s Scales at the place where he can smell Midnight. Midnight appears and sound rushes back to Cobra’s ears as the barrage of poison slides harmlessly around Midnight.  Cobra attacks with his Fang Thrust, but Midnight rolls under it, casting Invisible Scythe as he goes. Cobra’s forced to fall back and use Poison Dragon’s Guard again. Suddenly his Guard is cut in half, he sees the blank space in the wall of poison an instant before the Scythe hits him. It slices into him, but it's shallow; however, the force of the impact sends him sliding back again.  Before he can gain solid footing, something smashes into him from above nearly flattening him on the ground. Then Spiral Pain grabs him. He’s never been hit by such a strong version of the spell, his shoulder joints pop and his muscles scream.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear Midnight now.  It's a chaotic blend of sentiments ranging from  “I’m sorry” to “why do I have to do this” to “please stay down”.  Cobra winces at the rawness of the feelings. He flexes his hands and casts his Fang Strike, but the spiral winds seem to just rip his magic away.  Growling, he switches to Poison Dragon’s Guard and forces more energy into it, trying to force back the winds of Spiral Pain through sheer force. He gains himself enough room to breathe unimpeded for several breaths.  But the battle is still on between Midnight’s spell and his own, and his is rapidly failing. Midnight’s magic just grabs his and twists it into itself. The sheer red cyclone that is Spiral Pain is striped with red black poison now.  The cyclone drops and Cobra finds himself falling to his knees without the support.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midnight,” Brain is speaking again and he doesn’t sound happy.  “Your Scythe spell is weak. Work on it, and finish this.” He turns on his heel and walks away without looking back at either of them.  Cobra pushes himself to his feet as he listens to Brain’s thoughts. He’s happy with how strong they are but worried at the same time because Midnight is stronger than he is.  He’s glad that Midnight didn’t cut Cobra in half, and irritated that he’s still pulling punches when he was ordered not to. Cobra grimaces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father,” Midnight says, even though Brain is already walking away.  His head is down again, eyes on the floor. His left hand is clenched tight and his shoulders are tense. Cobra lunges forward, they have to finish this fight or Brain will be in a worse mood.  While Cobra doesn’t mind irritating the old man too much, Midnight does. Midnight’s head jerks up as he automatically blocks Cobra’s punch, the poison behind the hit streaming uselessly around him.  Midnight jumps back to avoid a kick from Cobra, red eyes focusing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Midnight says with a wave of his hand.  He sounds like he means it. Cobra moves for another strike and almost falls as he realizes his feet are held tight.  Dammit. His shoes have twisted and tied him to the floor. He’s forced to lean down and slash free of them with the claws on his hands.  As expected, as soon as he’s free something invisible slams into him and sends him flying yet again. He puts up his Poison Dragon Guard as Spiral Pain once again wraps itself around him.  It's less ferocious than it was with Brain watching but no less persistent. His poison is being ripped away and added as fuel to the whirlwind. Cobra clenches his fist, he can feel his magic power being drained; it’s almost out.  Suddenly the whirlwind drops and something strikes him, sending him to the floor. He looks up, Midnight is standing several feet away, hand raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surrender?” He asks, lips quirking into a tiny smile.  Cobra grins, and tries to force himself up. Midnight drops his hand and Cobra hears the whistle of Invisible Scythe falling around him, slicing up what remains of his shirt and his pants.  One grazes his neck, leaving a tiny scratch, small enough that no drops of blood fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we were really fighting,” Midnight says, “you’d be dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra taps his hand on the ground twice: surrender.  Midnight sags, putting his hands on his knees. His face relaxes.  He is breathing heavily but giving Cobra a small smile. Cobra’s still sprawled on the ground, out of magic power.  He can hear Angel complaining to Sawyer out in the hallway, “they are training again. How boring. You’d think Cobra would be tired of getting his ass kicked.”  Cobra rolls his eyes. Angel really has no idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listening to the others?” Midnight asks, his face is inscrutable.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, Angel is very loud,” Cobra says.  Midnight is walking towards him now. Cobra just watches him; enjoying the way he moves: fluid like a snake.  He decides then, that he’s tired of the silent tension between him and Midnight. He knows Midnight isn’t going to say anything.  So it’s up to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight offers Cobra a hand up.  It was something he wouldn’t have done if Brain was still here; it would make Midnight look too soft. But, it's just them, now: him and Midnight; exactly how he wants it.  He reaches up and takes Midnight’s hand, letting the other boy help him to his feet. But he doesn’t let go of Midnight’s hand once he’s standing. Instead, he suddenly pulls Midnight towards him and wraps an arm around his waist.  Midnight, surprised, falls into his embrace, but he doesn't try to fight it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobra leans in to whisper in his ear, “You can have my attention anytime you want it, M.”  His lips brush Midnight’s ear and the other boy shudders. Cobra releases him and turns away, but this time its Midnight who doesn’t let go of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight’s cheeks are slightly pink, and Cobra files the image away for later.  Despite that, Midnight smirks at him. Cobra wants to take that smirk off his face, so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, I’m going to take you up on that.” A small shudder goes down Cobra’s spine.  Midnight continues, “But first…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyelids are starting to flutter, and he begins to sink towards the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nkkk” an unintelligible sound comes out of Cobra as he lunges forward to catch him.  Even though he knows Midnight would be fine, it feels wrong to let him collapse like that.  Instead, Cobra gently lays Midnight on the ground. Cobra sits down to take some time to recover from the fight, feeling his magic energy slowly building up again.  Eventually, Cobra gets back on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to leave you here one of these days,” he says to the sleeping Midnight as he leans over and picks up the other mage.  He slings Midnight over his shoulder and walks back out into the guildhall. He reaches the dining room where Hoteye is sitting at the table.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Training room’s free,” Cobra says as he moves to drop Midnight’s sleeping form unceremoniously onto the settee.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you lost.  Oh, Yea!” Hoteye says, looking at Cobra’s shredded clothes.  Cobra doesn’t bother to respond. He lost the fight, but right then he doesn’t feel like he lost.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to point out that this is not a healthy relationship between them.  It's not good to spy on your partner/would-be partner.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kissing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Making out, that's pretty much it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning: teenagers messing around</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cobra is lounging on the settee in the guildhall’s main room.  The sun has long since set and most everyone else is asleep. Cubellios puts her head on the settee, bumping into Cobra’s hand until he rubs her head. He’s happy to comply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s going to come?” He asks the snake, carefully scratching the scales under her chin.  “Or should I go to bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been more than twenty-four hours since made his move with Midnight, and he is still waiting to see how it pans out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he’s interested,” Cobra informs the snake.  He can hear Midnight in his room, awake and moving around.  Glancing at the clock, Cobra decides that he’ll wait till a quarter after midnight before he heads back to his room.  He picks up the book that’s on the settee next to him; he’s been reading it on and off for days now and not really getting anywhere.  Brain wants him to read it; so of course, its a rather boring tome on magic theory. Granted, it is about hearing magic that he could possibly master.  He makes it through about one paragraph before he hears the door to Midnight’s suite open. The book in his hand is instantly forgotten as he listens carefully to the steps heading in his direction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cubellios turns her head and moves towards the door to the living quarters.  Midnight appears, and he’s little more than a shadow among shadows; he hasn’t bothered with lights.  Cobra’s sharp eyes can still pick up on him though; he watches silently as Midnight reaches down to stroke Cubellios’ scales before coming fully into the room.  Cobra hears the snake slithering off down the hall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight’s steps are confident as he moves into the room, the moonlight filtering through the windows provides plenty of light for Cobra.  Even though he’s only been up for an hour or two and everyone else is asleep, Midnight has his whole look put together. It should seem stupid, but he looks fucking good.  Neither of them speaks as Midnight makes his way across the room and sits on the settee next to Cobra.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly not sure at all what to say, Cobra goes with the usual, “So, you’re awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew that I would be,” Midnight replies with a soft snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hoped so.”  The corner of Midnight’s mouth quirks up in a half-smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t using those attacks to listen to my battle strategy were you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, no,” Cobra admits, suddenly very aware of the fact that he’s half lying down and Midnight is leaning over him now.  He wants to say how much he enjoyed hearing that Midnight wanted him, but that sounded too… needy? Soft? Instead, he goes for, “you wanted my attention, what were you planning on doing with it? Talk some more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small growl comes from the back of Midnight’s throat and the sound sends heat up and down Cobra’s entire body.  “Not really, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight’s looking down at Cobra like he’s something worth admiring, and his eyes are bright with it as he leans forward.  Their lips come together with more enthusiasm than talent, but neither of them complains. Midnight’s lips are soft and warm against his, and Cobra feels months, or years, of tension flood out of his body.  For several moments, there is only the soft and curious press of lips against lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight pulls his head back an inch, garnet eyes bright.  Their hot breath mixes together as they stare at each other for a long moment, but they’ve given up fighting their gravity and they crash together again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight’s moving, and now his hands are on either side of Cobra’s shoulders trapping him, but Cobra doesn’t plan to move.  One of Cobra’s hands grips the fabric of the other boy’s vest, pulling them closer, unable to resist now that he has permission to touch.  Warmth is spreading through Cobra’s entire body, and Midnight’s lips are hot. Cobra’s tongue moves to taste his partner’s lips and Midnight’s lips part enthusiastically.  The tangle of tongues is warm and wet and clumsy. Midnight tastes like peppermint and he smells like pine and something spicy and Cobra wants to drown in it. Running a hand down Midnight’s bare arm, Cobra sighs into the kiss, and Midnight hums in response.  Cobra finds he can’t stop touching Midnight, his tan fingers brushing over moonlight kissed pale skin and it feels illicit, like touching fine art in the museum. All sense of time is lost as he surrenders to the kiss, to the feeling of Midnight under his hands, to the smell of him, to all of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Midnight swings his leg over so that he’s straddling Cobra.  He sinks down so their bodies are pressed together and Cobra feels like electricity is tingling up and down his skin at the contact.  Cobra slides his hands between them to unbutton Midnight’s vest, desperate to touch what he’s been admiring from afar, then he runs his hands over the exposed muscles.  Midnight’s skin his hot, burning under his touch, and the muscles are like steel under soft skin; Midnight’s heat seems to sink into Cobra’s skin and rush towards his cock.  Cobra moves his lips away from Midnight’s to trail down over his jaw and down his neck, wanting to taste the salt of his sweat and the sweetness of his skin. The soft moans and pants that Midnight makes slide like honey over his ears; he wants to memorize every single one and catalog them for later.  He feels Midnight’s muscles shift as he puts his weight on one hand, and slides the other one under Cobra’s shirt. Somehow, the way that Midnight touches him feels reverent, and Cobra shivers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight moves his knees and there is suddenly friction against Cobra’s erection and he can’t resist the deep groan it elicits, but he still hears the unintelligible sound of pleasure that escapes Midnight’s mouth.  The fingers of Midnight’s hand tense on his abs and they are completely frozen for a fraction of a second before Cobra is pushing his hips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngg, Erik.” Cobra doesn’t mind the sound of his real name dropping from plum-colored lips as Cobra ruts against the other boy.  He can hear Midnight panting, there’s a high pitched whine behind the sound that makes Cobra’s spine tingle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight grinds back against Cobra, and he ducks his head to press his lips to Cobra’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone, every inch of skin that he can reach as if he’s as desperate to taste Cobra as Cobra is to taste him.  The feeling of lips and tongue and teeth on his skin only adds to the pleasure swirling inside of Cobra. The hand that has been tracing the muscles of Midnight’s arms is now gripping tightly and his fingers tighten in black hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. god. M.” The words come out of Cobra’s throat with a shudder as pleasure spikes up and down his spine and he climaxes.  Cobra’s head falls back, his entire body going liquid, and he watches Midnight with eyes dazed with lust and pleasure. Midnight shifts his weight so that he’s grinding against Cobra’s hip.  Cobra drinks in the sight of the other boy; head thrown back, pale neck exposed, dark lips slightly parted, eyes closed, black lashes fluttering against pale skin. It’s obscenely beautiful. Unable to resist the vision before him, Cobra reaches up and catches the black choker around his partner’s neck, pulling him down to taste him.  But as he pulls on the collar, Midnight’s crimson eyes fly open and he gasps. A second later, he’s finishing with a shudder, crying out wordlessly, before going boneless and slumping down on top of Cobra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping his arms around the other boy, Cobra finds himself relaxing further.  Midnight shuffles his weight so that he’s next to Cobra and not on him, and while Cobra should be glad that he’s not being crushed, he hates the feeling that the other boy is distancing himself.  Cobra glances down at Midnight, who has his face turned up to look at him. There’s something like wonder in those sleepy ruby eyes. Cobra recognizes the way that the other boy’s lashes are fluttering just slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleepy already?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight hums his affirmation and pushes himself forward to kiss Cobra again. This kiss is slow and soft and comforting instead of hungry.  When Midnight pulls back, Cobra only just catches sight of a contented smile as Midnight tucks his head under Cobra’s chin. Arm tightening involuntarily on Midnight’s back, Cobra lets himself sink into the feeling of warmth and safety that he’s entirely unfamiliar with.  He can feel his own lids growing heavy, but he knows that he’ll have to get up and go to his own bed: maybe drop Midnight in his own bed, or maybe leave him here. But he needs to get away and clear before there’s a possibility of anyone finding them, but he doesn’t want to and it's a long while before he musters the strength.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this chapter is much shorter to than the first.  Please let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!  Come say hi on  <a href="https://useless-slytherclaw.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you want!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>